Avatar Book 4
by Luiz4200
Summary: Book One was Water. Book Two was Earth. Book Three was Fire. The series needs a Book Four: Air. I hope you like my version.
1. The Earth King Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any character from the series.**

**Summary: This is about what I think might have happened after Book 3 ended.**

**Avatar – Book 4Chapter 1: The Earth King Returns**

A man wearing ragged clothes and riding a bear approaches the outer walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Halt." A guard commands. "Who are you?"

"I am the Earth King." The man replies. "Let me in."

The guard laughs. "Do you really expect me to believe it? Look at your rags."

"Well, I needed a disguise while in hiding from the Fire Nation." The Earth King explains.

"How convenient." The guard comments. "And which kind of animal is that?"

"Oh, this my pet bear Bosco." The Earth King replies.

"Really?" The guard asks, now really curious. "I've never seen this kind of bear before. Is he a mixture of bear with which kind of animal?"

"None." The Earth King replies. "It's just a bear."

While the guard reacts the same way the Gaang reacted the same way they heard about Bosco, this comment catches the attention of one of the guards who met the Earth King when the Gaang unmasked Long Feng. "What's happening?"

"This man claims to be our missing Earth King." The first guard replies. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

The other guard looks at the Earth King and recognizes him. "You idiot! This _is_ the Earth King!"

A few days later, at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh is welcoming the Gaang.

"Welcome back, my young friends." The former Dragon of the West greets his friends.

"It's good to see you again." Toph comments.

"It's true the the Earth King is back?" Katara asks.

"Yes." Iroh answers. "And it's good you all came here. I have something very important to tell you."

"Really?" Aang asks.

"He's having a party tonight to celebrate his return and we're invited." Iroh explains.

"Food." Sokka exclaims in reply.

"Sokka, is that all you can think about?" Katara asks, annoyed.

"Sugar Queen, you know that's not truth." Toph replies.

"Thank you." Sokka says.

"Snoozles also thinks about his boomerang and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Toph adds.

"Talking about this, I recall the Kyoshi Warriors were also invited." Iroh adds.

"Suki." Sokka exclaims.

"Hey, Snoozles." Toph says. "Your boomerang was also invited."

"Boom..." Sokka stops as realization clicks in. "Hey."

"So, which adventures did you live since last time you visited me?" Iroh asks out of curiosity.

"The usual." Aang replies. "Stopping rebels who want to restart the war, looking for other Airbenders," Aang hesitates before continuing. "and still trying to find Zuko's Mother."

"Oh, if at least I could be there to offer her help from the White Lotus." Iroh comments.

"Wait a minute." Toph asks. "If the Earth King royalty is throwing a party, that means..."

"Yes, Toph." Iroh replies. "Your parents are coming."

"I was thinking about Sparky." Toph explains.

"Oh, yeah." Iroh says. "The Fire Lord was in doubt about coming himself or sending Lady Mai to represent him but he decided to come by himself."

"Where's Zuko?" Aang asks.

"He's at the palace." Iroh explains. "And the Earth King said he'd like to have a word with Lady Toph before the party starts.

At night, everyone is celebrating. Zuko is sitting with the Gaang when Iroh brings their tea.

"Iroh, shouldn't you be enjoying the party rather than serving tea?" Katara asks.

"Young ones, I'm satisfied with my simple life." Iroh explains.

"That's Uncle Iroh for you." Zuko comments.

"Attention everyone." The Earth King announces. "We are here not only to celebrate my return but also to homage our war heroes. Please welcome the Avatar." Aang stands up and everyone applauds him. "Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, Warrior Sokka, Lady Suki and, last but not the least, my new royal advisor, Lady Toph Bei Fong."

Everyone applauds except for Toph's parents.

"Which kind of sick joke is that?" Lord Bei Fong asks. "My daughter is blind, weak and frail. She can't be helpful to you."

"Stop." Toph yells. "What else will I have to do to make you guys understand? I might be blind but I'm not weak, frail or defenseless."

"Toph dear." Lady Bei Fong replies. "This is not the proper way for a lady to behave."

"I'm not the kind of lady you want me to be." Toph replies. "I'm a warrior. And the world's greatest Earthbender."

"True." An old man replies. "She's even better than me."

"And who are you?" Lord Bei Fong asks.

"I am King Bumi of Omashu." The old man replies.

"With Lady Toph's skills, she can not only train a new Dai Li but also sense where their loyalties are." The Earth King explains.

Not wanting to argue with the Earth King and the King of Omashu, Toph's parents decide to accept the fact that she's not weak.

"Zuko, how's Mai?" Ty Lee asks.

"She's doing fine." Zuko replies. "She would have come but somebody needed to stay back in the Fire Nation to keep things under control."

"Well, tell her I said hi." Ty Lee says.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki are talking to each other. Actually, Sokka isn't talking much since his mouth is too busy with the food.

"Sokka, do you think it's time we settle down?" Suki asks.

"What?" Sokka manages to ask between one munch sound and another.

"Sokka, you love me. I love you." Suki explains. "We've already discussed this subject."

Sokka then shows a box. "Suki, I wanted to wait until the end of this party to show this but now I think I'd better not to wait anymore." He opens the box and shows the betrothal necklace inside it.

"Sokka, what a beautiful shell." She comments as she sees the carving at the necklace.

"It's a fan." Sokka replies, a little sad. "Like yours."

"Oh." Suki says. "But, won't your Father mind that you are proposing to a girl who doesn't follow the role the Water Tribes expect from a woman?" She mockingly asks

"No, we're quite open-minded about that." Sokka humbly replies.

Meanwhile, one of the palace maids approaches the Fire Lord.

"Would you like some tea, milord?" She asks.

"Oh, yes, I'd" Zuko was answering when he notices something familiar about her.

**Updates will be sporadic. I hope you like my Book 4. Please review. I hope I don't have to tell who Zuko has found.**


	2. A Mother's Love

**Chapter 2: A Mother's Love**

"Mother?" Zuko asks, shocked at his sight.

Everyone reacts in surprise at the scene. "What is he talking about?" The Earth King asks the Gaang.

"Zuko's mother disappeared some years ago." Aang explains. "And he finally seems to have found her."

"The Fire Lord must be mistaken." The Earth King comments. "Ursa here is, believe me or not, Avatar Roku's granddaughter."

"What did you say her name is?" Zuko asks.

(A/N: I don't remember if the Gaang already knew or not about Zuko's Mom being Roku's granddaughter so, let's say it happened either onscreen or offscreen. And about the reviewer that was in doubt between Azula and Ursa, I admit the idea of Azula working as a maid is funny. I'll try to include it later in the fic.)

After all explanations on why the Fire Lord's mother was working as a servant of the Earth King, Zuko and Ursa are left alone in a private room for catching up.

"Mother, I'm so glad to have finally found you." Zuko comments. "But how did you come to Ba Sing Se?"

"We, descendants of Avatar Roku, were always ready for a getaway should the Fire Nation ever find about us." Ursa explains. "I'm sorry I had to leave before I told you the truth about our heritage and, do you know why I had to leave?"

"_Father_ told me during the Day of the Black Sun." Zuko answers while hissing at the word 'Father'. "When he asked Grandfather to make him heir to the throne instead of Uncle Iroh, Fire Lord Azulon wanted me to be killed so _Father_ would know the pain Uncle felt when Lu Ten died. To spare me, you offered to kill Grandfather and be banished so _Father_ would become Fire Lord instead of Uncle Iroh."

"Aren't you angry at me, Zuko?" Ursa asks. "Even after knowing I killed your Grandfather?"

"He intended to have me killed. You did what was needed to protect me." Zuko solemnly replies.

"Oh, thanks for understanding me, son." Ursa replies while she sheds tears of joy.

"Next day I start going back to the Fire Nation." Zuko says. "You're welcome to join me."

"But what about my banishment?" Ursa asks, worried.

"Lifted." Zuko replies. "It was one of my first official acts as the Fire Lord."

"Wasn't it the first one?" Ursa asks mockingly.

"Declaring the war over was a priority at the moment." Zuko replies.

"Fair enough." Ursa replies. "Fine, Zuko. I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Mother." Zuko says. "Your return to the Fire Nation will be celebrated along with my engagement to Mai."

"Mai?" Ursa asks with a tone of worry. "Wasn't she one of your sister's cohorts?"

"Mai loves me more than she ever feared Azula." Zuko replies. "Talking about her, I'd better send her a messenger hawk telling about you."

"Will the Avatar and his friends be invited?" Ursa asks.

"Yes, Mother."

After that talk, Ursa prepares packing while Zuko talks to the Gaang about the good news.

"Congratulations, Zuko." Aang says. "I'm happy for you and your Mom."

"Thanks, Aang." Zuko replies. "And I'll have a party at the Fire Nation Palace to celebrate her return and my engagement to Mai. You and your friends are invited."

"More food." Sokka exclaims.

Katara rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, my Mother and I will start our journey back tomorrow at morning." Zuko explains. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"No, thanks." Aang replies. "I'm still looking for surviving Air Nomads."

"It's okay." Zuko replies and then talks to his Uncle. "Uncle, what about you?"

"I'll take the ride. Thanks, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh replies.

In the next morning, Zuko, Ursa and Iroh are going back to the Fire Nation.

"Do you think there might be other Air Nomads, Uncle?"

"One can never be sure, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh replies. "After what we found out about the Sun Warriors nothing else would surprise me."

"Point taken, Uncle." Zuko replies.

**Did you like this? I already have some idea of what the next chapter will be about but you can send suggestions. ****Please R&R.**


	3. The Air Nomads

**Chapter 3: The Air Nomads**

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Suki and Ty Lee are riding on Appa on their way to the Fire Nation to celebrate the return of Princess Ursa (In my fic, because she wasn't around while Ozai was Fire Lord, she never became Fire Lady even after returning).

"Sokka, why didn't Toph come with us?" Suki asks. "I thought she would represent the Earth Kingdom."

"She will." Sokka explains. "But she doesn't like flying. It's too far from the ground to her taste."

"Oh, yeah. She uses the vibrations to "see" through Earth." Ty Lee adds. "Uh, where will we land?"

"Right there at the Southern Air Temple." Aang answers while pointing at the ground below them.

"Aang, all I see is a huge crack." Ty Lee replies.

"You haven't seen below it." Suki comments.

When they go down, Ty Lee is surprised at the sight of upside down buildings attached to the top of a huge cave. "Is it the Western Air Temple? No wonder you guys could use it as a hide-out. Who in the whole Fire Nation would know about this place?"

"Zuko." Sokka replies.

"Yeah." Aang adds. "During our training, I asked how he knew we could be found here and he told me that here was the very first place he ever looked for me. And that he followed us here after our failed attack on the Day of the Black Sun."

"And my friends back at the Fire Academy for Girls thought I was weird for walking on my hands." Ty Lee comments. Look at this place."

"I know what you mean." Sokka comments. "Well, let's have some rest."

"Good idea, Sokka." Katara replies. "We need to be in good shape for the rest of the trip."

"Not so fast." A new voice demands. The Gaang looks around to see a man in Fire Nation style clothing. "You're invading. Leave."

"You and which Army will make us?" Sokka asks. Then other people show up to back the new character.

"You had to ask, did you?" Katara asks.

"I don't know who you are." The Avatar says. "But as the last Airbender, I say this temple is welcoming to anyone seeking refuge."

"Avatar, you're not the last Airbender." The new voice replies and then proves his point by airbending his way next to Aang.

"Wow. Finally another Airbender?" Aang asks. "But why don't you want us here?"

"You abandoned us." The man replies. "For generations we had to stay hidden because you ran away from your duties as the Avatar. We had to abandon our head-shaving, our arrow tatooing ritual."

"Wait a minute." Sokka says. "Aren't you Air Nomads born with your arrows?"

"No, Sokka." Aang answers. "We only earn them by becoming master Airbenders."

"And the worst part, some of us even had to abandon the vegetarianism and eat meat." The man adds.

"You should be thankful for that." Sokka defends the meat-eating habits. The leader of these new Air Nomads Airbends Sokka against the wall for that.

"Too bad Toph isn't here." Katara comments. "She'd love this."

"Guys, I'm sorry that I've been frozen for a hundred years." Aang says. "But I was under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah." Katara adds. "Can you imagine a kid having to feel the weight of the whole world?"

"He's the Avatar." A woman replies. "It's his duty to keep balance."

"Monk Gyatso was the only one to understand I still wasn't ready." Aang explains.

"And what have you been doing during all those years?" Sokka asks. "I haven't heard of any Airbender besides Aang trying to stop the war."

"We've been waiting for the Avatar to appear." The leader of the Air Nomads answers. "When we heard of his reappearance, we looked for him everywhere until we've heard about Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation killing him in Ba Sing Se. Eventually we heard that the Avatar survived and was only keeping it a secret until the Day of the Black Sun when you tried to kill Fire Lord Ozai but the attack failed. However, news of your arrival restarted our hopes but they were shattered again when we arrived at the Western Air Temple and saw you trusting Prince Zuko as an ally."

"He's not that bad as I've originally thought." Aang replies.

"He helped me find the man who killed my mother." Katara says in Zuko's defense.

"He helped Sokka rescue me from The Boiling Rock." Suki adds.

"He was only trying to become the Fire Lord." Another Air Nomad replies. "You can't trust him not to restart the war. The Fire Nation must be destroyed."

"Violence is not the answer." Aang comments. "The war is over and Zuko and I are keeping the peace."

"You disappoint us, Avatar." The leader of the Air Nomads replies. "We'll restore this temple to its former glory and you won't be welcome here until you come to your senses."

"Wait a minute." Sokka says. "How did you guys travel around?"

"Do you think you guys have the last flying bison?" An Air Nomad asks. "We managed to hide others from the Fire Nation."

"Cool." Aang replies. "Appa can have more friends."

"Avatar, if you don't understand the importance of destroying the Fire Nation and the Fire Royal Family we'll have no choice but kill you and hope the next Avatar will be more realistic."

The Gaang prepares their battle stances. The Air Nomads quickly throws them out with Airbending. While they're falling, Appa rescues the Water Tribe siblings, Aang uses his glider and his own Airbending to save himself and Suki and Ty Lee reach the wall and run the way down like Azula did when she invaded the Western Air Temple.

"I never thought I'd see it again since Azula." Katara comments.

"Me too." Sokka replies. "But what are we gonna do about them?"

"I believe I must talk to them." Aang asks. "I'm the one they resent after all."

"Are you crazy, Aang?" Sokka asks. "They almost killed us last time."

"I know." Aang replies. "But it's something I have to do not only as the Avatar but also as an Air Nomad."

"Be careful, Aang." Katara pleads.

Aang nods and then goes back up. "Sokka, please take care of Momo."

"Huh, will we really stay down?" Sokka asks.

Meanwhile, at the Western Air Temple.

"This is the plan." The leader of the Air Nomads says. "When the guests from the other nations arrive, we'll attack the palace and the guests will join us."

"I can't permit that." Aang says.

The Air Nomads try to Airbend him away again but Aang blocks the attack with a wall of Earth. While they try to take down the wall, Aang uses Earthbending to make them fall just like Toph usually does to Sokka. Taken by surprise, they can't Airbend on time to keep them from falling. Before they have time to recover, Aang locks them away on Earth prisons.

Then his friends arrive. "Aang, we're here... to.. help." Katara says as she sees that Aang single-handedly defeated the other Air Nomads.

"Now, are you ready for a peaceful talk?" Aang asks and then smiles.

THE END

**End of this chapter, don't worry. Please review.**


	4. Engagement Ball

**Chapter 4: Engagement Ball**

The Gaang arrives at the Fire Nation Palace. After leaving Appa at the stables, they meet Zuko and Mai.

"Welcome to my palace, my friends." Fire Lord Zuko greets his visitors. "I hope you made a good trip."

Aang and his friends wonder if they should tell Zuko about the Air Nomads. "Oh, yeah. Pretty much." Katara replies to break the silence.

"Well, the others are arriving right now." Zuko says. "Do you wanna join me as I greet them?"

All of them answer affirmatively with joy except for Mai, who simply utters "Whatever."

The Gaang goes to the palace front to greet the other visitors. The first group to arrive is from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Dad!" Sokka and Katara exclaim as they see Hakoda.

"Sokka. Katara. How good is to see you again." Hakoda replies.

"How's everything back in the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asks.

"Gran Gran is taking care of everything back there." Hakoda explains.

"Isn't she in the Northern Water Tribe with Gramp Gramp?" Sokka asks.

"Gran Gran and Master Pakku are still helping us with the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe." Hakoda explains. "And, do you really call him Gramp Gramp?"

Sokka was about to answer when he's interrupted.

"Hey, guys." Toph yells as she arrives.

"Toph." Katara says. "How long I haven't seen you?"

"Hey." Toph replies. "I've never seen you my whole life, Sugar Queen."

"Hi, Toph." Aang says.

"Hi, Twinkle Toes." Toph replies. "Have you found other Air Nomads?" Toph then senses the uneasiness on the Gaang. "They disappointed you, didn't they?"

Despite having known Toph for some time by now, the Gaang can't help but be surprise at her ability to "see" things.

"After enduring one hundred years of war, the new Air Nomads aren't so peaceful." Aang says.

"Too bad I wasn't there, Twinkle Toes." Toph says. "You make them sound like they're not the wimps you originally were."

"They're not so bad." Sokka comments. "At least they like meat." He then notices his friends staring at him. "What?"

Zuko can't help but get worried about a possible retaliation. "Aang, do you think they might restart the war?"

"Don't worry, Zuko." Aang replies. "They still mistrust you but at least they agreed not to start any attach until the Fire Nation restarts showing hostility."

"Oh, that's very comforting." Zuko sarcastically replies.

"Hey, Sparky." Toph replies. "Snoozles is the meat and sarcasm guy of our group."

"Talking about meat, when do we eat?" Sokka asks.

"After welcoming all the guests." Zuko answers. Then the other Kyoshi Warriors arrive. "Welcome to the Fire Nation." Zuko says.

"Did you have any troubles during the travel?" Suki asks out of concern for her followers. "No." They answer.

"If you excuse me, I think I'm seeing the Northern Water Tribe representatives." Zuko says.

"Hi, Chief Arnook." Sokka says.

"Sokka, Katara, Aang, it's good to see you again." Chief Arnook replies.

"We're glad you're here." Aang comments.

"I don't even believe I came here before pointing out a new successor since my daughter, well, you know." Chief Arnook comments.

"Huh?" Suki asks.

"Oh, right, you were not there." Chief Arnook replies.

"She sacrificed herself to be the new moon spirit." Zuko adds.

Suki thinks a little about it. "Sokka, when you hesitated about kissing me, the moon was over us. Was it because of her?"

"_You're gonna pay for this, Zuko."_ Sokka whispers to the Fire Lord. "Yes, Suki."

"Oh, I think we'd better leave them alone." Zuko suggests.

"Just now that's becoming interesting?" Toph asks. What they don't know is that somebody is watching on them waiting for a chance to strike.

Later on, Sokka and Suki meet the rest of the Gaang. "So, Snoozles, did you and fan-girl make up?"

"Yes." Sokka answers and then whispers to Zuko. _"You're still gonna pay for that."_

Zuko then prepares to make his announcement. "My guests, we're here not only to celebrate my engagement to Lady Mai but also to celebrate the return of my Mother, Princess Ursa."

The all applaud when suddendly Fire Lord Zuko is attacked by someone using dual broadswords. Zuko quickly dodges the attack. Not carrying his own broadswords to what was originally supposed to be a peaceful occasion, Zuko uses Firebending against his enemy. "Jet, how did you get past the guards?"

"It doesn't matter, Firescum." Jet answers. "Attention, everyone. Have you forgotten what his nation did to us? Let's kill them all."

"No, Jet." Katara replies. "The war is over."

"You can't trust the Fire Nation not to be just buying time to restrenghten itself after Ozai's downfall." Jet says.

"Jet, I've been supervising Zuko's efforts to restore peace." Aang pleads.

"Like we could..." Jet is interrupted by Ty Lee, who had taken advantage of this distraction to block Jet's chi.

Jet is arrested and the rest of the party goes without complications. After that, the Gaang talks about the happenings.

"Zuko, how did you know Jet?" Katara asks out of curiosity.

"Uncle and I first met him on the way to Ba Sing Se." Zuko explains. "We used to be friends until he saw Uncle Firebending to warm his tea."

"Wow, if I couldn't feel you're telling the truth I wouldn't believe he's so careless." Toph comments.

"You know Uncle and tea." Zuko comments.

"Point taken." Sokka replies.

"After Uncle and I got a job in a tea shop, Jet tried to expose us." Zuko adds. "However, because I had my own broadswords back then, I couldn't defeat him without Firebending. With that and the fact it happened in front of several witnesses who told the Dai Li he attacked Uncle and I without provocation he was arrested. And you? Did you already know him?"

"We met him in a village in the Earth Kingdom." Aang explains. "He and his Freedom Fighters hated the Fire Nation to the point he was destroy a whole civillian population only to have the Fire Nation away from a village."

"Well, I'm glad our guests are more mature than he is." Zuko comments.

"Me too." Aang replies.

"What's gonna happen to Jet now, Zuko?" Ursa asks.

"I'm gonna think about that." Zuko answers.

**I'm sorry I couldn't make Ursa appear more. Please review.**


	5. Return of the Puppetmaster

**Chapter 5: Return of the Puppetmaster**

Fire Lord Zuko is at the throne room with his mother and some servants discussing preparations for his wedding when the Gaang appears.

"May I help you, my friends?" Zuko asks.

"We only came here to say goodbye." Aang explains. "Unless you still need us here."

Suddenly a guard enters the throne room. "Forgive me, my lord, but I've got urgent news. The Puppetmaster escaped." The whole Gaang gasps. Specially Katara.

"Zuko, what's this Puppetmaster?" Ursa asks.

"I haven't met her yet, Mother." Zuko explains. "But I've heard about her."

**Flashback begins**

"Katara, I'm curious." Zuko comments.

"About what, Zuko?" Katara asks, fearful of the answer.

"When we were trying to avenge your Mother, how did you manage to control people like if we were vulnerable to your bending?" Zuko asks, confirming her inner fears.

"Oh, that's bloodbending." An embarrassed Katara answers. "I've learned it from the Puppetmaster."

"Is she real?" A surprised Zuko asks. "I thought she was just an urban myth."

"No, she's real." Katara replies. "She's a waterbender who has been captured by the Fire Nation decades ago. She escaped when she learned to bend water from living animals, plants and people. Since then she's been capturing Fire Nation inhabitants until she passed the knowledge to me hoping I would become like her."

"And why was she reported to only strike during full moons?" Zuko asks.

"Because the full moon is needed to bloodbend." Katara explains.

"And why did you seem hesitant to talk about this?" Zuko asks.

"Because I'm afraid to become like Hama whenever I bloodbend." Katara explains.

**Flashback ends**

"Oh, no." Ursa exclaims.

"Don't worry, Ursa." Aang replies. "We're going to recapture her."

"And I'm going with you." Zuko adds.

"Zuko, you're needed here as the Fire Lord." Ursa replies. "You can't leave."

"How cute." Sokka mockingly comments. "The Fire Lord can't go out with friends without permission from his mother."

The mockery ends when Toph uses Metalbending to throw Sokka to the air. "Toph, why did you do that?"

"For two reasons." Toph answers. "First, to end your lame jokes. Second, because it's fun, Snoozles."

"One, it's not fun." Sokka replies. "Two, my jokes aren't lame. Tell her, Katara."

"Sokka, we have a bloodbender to catch." Katara reminds them in order to drop the subject of Sokka's jokes.

The Gaang rides on Appa to the village tormented by the Puppetmaster. Arriving there, they see some Firebenders freeing people from ice blocks. Seeing the Gaang, the villagers are relieved.

"Thank Agni you came, Katara." A villager says. "The Puppetmaster is back."

"I know." Katara replies. "That's why we came."

"Where do we look for her?" Sokka asks.

"The local soldiers are patrolling the streets to our safety." Another villager answers. "You should look for her at the forest."

"Good idea." Katara replies. "We'll do it."

They all go to the forest and start searching for her. With her Earthbending, Toph is able to 'see' Hama. Knowing she alone is no match for the Gaang without her Bloodbending, Hama decides to stay away from them until the moon rises. She runs all she can while the Gaang tries to reach her. When the Gaang finally reaches her, it's already night so she can bloodbend.

"Congratulations for defeating Fire Lord Ozai." Hama says. "What about we kill his son now?"

"Hama, the war is over." Katara replies. "Killing Zuko would just restart it."

"You fool." Hama replies. "The Fire Nation must be destroyed."

"You shouldn't blame a whole nation for the actions of a few despots like Sozin or Ozai." Aang replies.

"This whole nation is evil and I'll destroy it with or without your help." Hama declares.

"You and which army?" Sokka mockingly asks and then a strong gust of wind appears.

"This army." Somebody answers as lots of people appear. The Gaang recognizes them as the new Air Nomads.

"The universe loves to prove me wrong." Sokka comments.

"You make it too easy." Toph replies.

"I don't know who you are but if you hate this nation we may be allies." Hama tells the Air Nomads.

The Air Nomads reply by trying to Airbend the Gaang away. Toph and Aang use Earthbending to hold them and their friends to the ground. To keep Katara under control, Hama uses Bloodbending on her. Hama and the Air Nomads were about to deliver the final blow when some Fire Nation soldiers appear to the rescue. This provides the needed distraction to enable Katara to use Bloodbending to keep Hama immobile enought time for Toph to lock her within an Earth coffin. After that, it's just a matter of time until the Air Nomads are defeated.

"Traitor!" An Air Nomad calls Aang.

"You're the traitors." Aang replies. "The war is over. You should return to the Air Nomads' peaceful ways instead of restarting the war."

"Forget it, Twinkle Toes." Toph says. "They're too stubborn to see it that easily. I never thought I'd say that but I'd rather have them as the wimps you used to be."

"Gee, thanks, Toph." Aang sarcastically replies.

"Thanks for the help." Sokka tells the Fire Nation soldiers.

"It's the least I could do for my friends." The leader of the soldiers replies.

"Do I know you?" Sokka asks, confused. The leader removes his helmet. "Chit Sang?"

"Fire Lord Zuko arranged me this position after the war." Chit Sang replies. "I'd rather live peacefully in a farm but he convinced me things wouldn't be that easy with people still skeptical about the war's end. Now I'm glad he did it."

"Me too." Sokka replies. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"The Fire Lord wants to have a talk with them before deciding." Chit Sang explains.

**This chapter ends here. And I'm sorry to tell updates won't be so often from now on. Please review.**


	6. Aang’s Decision

**Chapter 6: Aang's Decision**

Aang strips Hama of her bending so she can be locked away without the risk of another escape.

"Thank you, Aang." Fire Lord Zuko says. "Now I would like you to do the same with those rebellious Airbenders."

"I'm not sure, Zuko." Aang replies. "Sure, I understand you need to keep your people safe but is this really necessary?"

"Aang, they can't disturb our recently-obtained peace." Zuko replies. "Something has to be done."

"I'll talk to them." Aang sighs.

Inside their cells, the Air Nomads are unable to bend themselves out because Ty Lee keeps blocking their chi. Aang then approaches them. "What do you want, _traitor_?" The leader asks.

"Listen, guys. Fire Lord Zuko wants to be sure you won't attack again and unless I can convince you guys this is wrong, I'm gonna have to cancel your bending."

Back in the throne room, Zuko is pondering about this.

"Zuko, do you think the Avatar will really remove the bending of the other Air Nomads?" Mai asks.

"I hope so, Mai." Zuko answers. "Otherwise I'll have to take some extreme measures."

"Zuko, do you mean"

"I'm afraid so, Mother." Zuko replies, understanding Ursa's worries.

"Well, I hope it's not necessary." Ursa comments.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Gaang is discussing the topic.

"Sokka, do you think Aang will really wipe out the bending of the other Air Nomads?" Katara asks.

"Why not?" Sokka asks. "They give trouble. We stop them. Simple like that."

"Snoozles, you're an idiot." Toph replies.

"Sokka, it's not that simple." Suki adds. "For nearly one hundred years, the Air Nomads were believed to be destroyed by the Fire Nation. Zuko can't confirm this or the other nations might start a new war."

"Come on, Suki." Sokka replies. "That can't be so bad."

"I'm afraid it is, son." Hakoda replies. "The destruction of the Air Nomad civilization is something the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom resented the Fire Nation for. There's not too much that can be done about the remaining nomads without triggering this feeling."

"Well, I hope Aang comes up with a good solution." Sokka comments.

Later on, Aang shows up to announce his decision.

"Any good news, Aang?" Katara asks.

"Yes, they agreed they'll no longer exact revenge on the Fire Nation and I've warned them I'd remove their bending if they don't keep their word." Aang replies. "And Zuko agreed to let them go."

**Sorry if it was short but I needed to keep this story alive. Please review. And don't expect for new updates so soon. I'm currently without too much time available.**


	7. Visiting the Family

**Chapter 7: Visiting the Family**

At the Fire Nation prison, the guards are shocked at the sicht of such an illustrious visitor. However, they quickly regain composure. "Welcome, Princess Ursa." One of them says, as she was never around to be named Fire Lady. "May we help you?"

"Yes." Ursa replies. "I intend to visit my husband and my daughter."

The guards nod and escort her to Ozai's cell. "Hello, Ozai."

"Ursa?" He asks. "Are you here to laugh at my misery?"

"No." She harshly replies. "I'm here to ask what were you thinking when you burned Zuko's left eye and banished him like he was some sort of criminal."

"I did this to make him stronger." Ozai replies.

"Don't you mean to make him cruel like you or at least get rid of him so Azula would be the one to become Fire Lord after you?" Ursa asks.

"Sacrifices were needed in order to make the Fire Nation stronger." Ozai explains. "Of course, since Zuko defeated Azula, my only disappointment is that he doesn't want to restart the war."

"Well, at least you didn't turn him into a monster like you did to Azula." Ursa comments.

"Don't pin the whole blame on me, Ursa." Ozai replies. "Do you think Azula never heard you calling her a monster? She heard. And despite the fact she herself believes you to be right it still hurt her that you favored Zuko over her."

"It was just a compensation." Ursa explains.

"She doesn't see it like that." Ozai explains. "Do you know what's like from a girl never receive any kind of love from her mother?"

"Like she really cares about that." Ursa replies.

"Talk to her." Ozai replies with a malicious smile. "You'll get a surprise."

Ursa then goes to Azula's cell. "Hello, Mother." Azula maliciously says. "Are you here to brag about how right you were when you favored Zuzu?"

"I wasn't favoring him." Ursa replies. "I was just comforting him over the fact your Father loves you more."

"Do you really believe Father dearest was able to love someone?" Azula scoffs. "He just valued my skills. I was nothing but a tool and a way to make sure the Fire Nation would continue its strong rule after his death. Zuko had you to love him. I didn't have anybody."

Ursa is taken aback by this. It never occurred to her that Azula didn't feel Ozai's appreciation as love. "Azula, did you really care about that?"

"Of course I do, Mother." Azula replies. "But unfortunately all I could do to get attention was showing the fire prodigy I am and only Father had any interest on it. Sometimes I even thought about faking clumsiness so you'd comfort me but then I got afraid of how Father would react."

"S-sorry, Azula." Ursa cries and then leaves."

Back at the throne room.

"I never suspected Azula felt like that." Zuko comments.

"Me neither, Zuko." Ursa replies. "But when I stop to think about that, I realize it's been a long time ever since Ozai really loved anyone."

"Do you think Azula might redeem herself?" Zuko asks.

"Who knows?"

**Sorry if it's short. I'm running out of ideas. New updates won't come for a while. I'm open for suggestions. Please review.**


	8. The Colonies

**Chapter 8: The Colonies**

During the war, several Fire Nation citizens have estabilished themselves in colonies located within the Earth Kingdom. Even after the war ended. Most of them decided to remain in the colonies. Unfortunately this decision has generated conflicts in areas where the Earth Kingdom people isn't too welcoming. The Gaang is now going to one of these areas.

"Aang, why don't we simply force those Fire Nation colonials back to the Fire Nation?" Sokka asks. "That's where they're from in the first place."

"Sokka, one of the reasons the Fire Nation estabilished colonies for civillians is the fact the Fire Nation isn't big enough for all its people." Katara replies.

"And, as the Avatar, it's part of my duty to see if they can have a peaceful coexistence." Aang adds.

"And why is Toph here with us instead of working in Ba Sing Se as the Earth King's royal advisor?" Sokka asks.

"Snoozles, the Earth King believes I'm more needed at the colonies to help." Toph explains. "And it took a lot of work to convince him."

"So, where are we going?" Katara asks. "That village Jet tried to destroy?"

"No, that attack seemed to make people there realize there's too much hostility." Sokka answers. "We're going to that village where we met Haru."

"Oh, yeah." Toph replies. "That boy who sounds too nice for someone who was born to bend earth. I hope I can rough him up during this mission."

"Someone please tell me when the village is on sight." Sokka asks.

"Look." Toph replies. "There it is."

"Where?" Sokka asks until he gets it. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, Sokka." Katara asks. "We have plenty of food until we arrive."

Later on, when they arrive, Haru is there to greet them. "I'm glad you came, my friends."

"And I'm glad to see you again, Haru." Toph replies.

"I hope you can help us to get along with the Fire Nation colonials." Haru says, trying to ignore the fact Toph can't literally see.

"What's the problem?" Sokka asks.

"Some of us aren't welcoming of the colonials." Haru explains. "There's the remaining hostility from people who believe everyone from the Fire Nation is evil."

"Fine, let me talk to them." Aang says and Haru then leads the Gaang to the hostile part of the village.

"Look." An Earthbender says. "It's the Avatar. He will expell the Fire Nation scum from our village."

"And what exactly did they do to you?" Aang asks.

"They are Fire Nation." Another villager asks. "They're all evil."

"Only Ozai and his supporters are evil." Aang explains. "The others just need a place to live."

"Well, we could use some time to think at the Avatar's words of wisdom." Another villager says. Aang is happy, not noticing how the villager winked to the others.

"How dare you lie to the Avatar?" Toph asks.

"Toph, are you sure?" Aang asks. "He sounded so sincere."

"I am, Aang." Toph replies. "Did you forget I, Toph Bei Fong, can tell when someone is lying?"

"Wait a minute." A villager asks. "Are you Toph Bei Fong, the Earth King's royal advisor?"

"Exactly." Toph replies with a smile.

"But you're just a blind little girl." The villager replies. "You're too weak."

Toph then Earthbends him to the air like she usually does with Sokka. "Does anyone still think I'm weak?" Toph asks and the other villagers shake their heads to say 'no'. "Just as I thought."

"Why do you defend Fire Nation people?" Another villager asks. "You were supposed to be the heroes."

"The Fire Nation itself isn't evil." Aang explains. "People like Ozai and Sozin were the problem."

"And how can we be sure Zuko isn't like his evil father?" Another villager asks.

"I know him." Aang answers. "I know he can be trusted. And, if he can't, I just take his bending away like I did to Ozai."

"Forcing the evil and almighty Fire Lord the humiliation of living without his bending power?" A villager asks. "I like that."

Aang then turns to Toph. "Yep, he's telling the truth, Twinkle Toes."

"And the others?" Aang asks.

"Yep, I could her their hearts showing joy at the idea of the Fire Lord losing his bending." Toph replies.

Later on, the Fire Nation colonials thank Aang and the Gaang leaves.

"I hope the other villages are this easy." Aang comments.

"And I hope the next village has more food." Sokka adds.

**Did you like this chapter. Sorry if it isn't anything you readers suggested me. Please Review.**


	9. Picking a Queen

**Chapter 9: Picking a Queen**

The Gaang is heading back to Ba Sing Se. Appa land in front of the Earth King's palace, where the guards welcome them.

"Welcome back, Lady Bei Fong." A guard says. "The Earth King is waiting for you."

The Earth King's Royal Advisor then heads to the throne room and bows to her King. "Wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Toph." The Earth King replies. "I need you to help me to select a wife. My previous advisor, Long Feng, kept telling me there were no available maidens but now I know he can't be trusted, I want your help to evaluate all ladies trying to marry me."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Toph replies. "When do they arrive?"

"The first ones will be arriving this afternoon." The Earth King explains.

The Gaang sees several carriages with Earth Kingdom ladies arriving at the palace. However, they notices not all of them are from the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey, why some of those ladies seem to be from the Fire Nation?" Katara asks.

"Because they are." Toph replies. "The Fire Nation is trying to strenghten the bonds with other nations to avoid retaliation for one hundred years of war."

"And why do most of the Fire Nation ladies look like Ty Lee?" Sokka asks.

"Maybe they're her sisters, Snoozles." Toph answers. "Sparky said she has six older sisters and that she became a circus freak only to avoid becoming a copy of them."

"In that case, you should let one of them marry the Earth King." Sokka suggests. "They don't seem to be smart enough to take advantage of him. And that's saying much."

"You think so?" The Earth King asks as he suddenly appears, shocking everyone. Specially Sokka.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i mean."

"Snoozles here is just resentful of the hardships he faced here while Long Feng was manipulate you." Toph explains.

"Okay." The Earth King replies. "Now I'm gonna be introduced to the ladies." And then leaves.

"Sokka, you should be careful about what you say." Katara scolds her brother.

"Sugar Queen, you should know Snoozles here is only used to open his mouth to eat." Toph replies. "Now, if you excuse me, I gotta help the Earth King."

At the dining hall, the ladies are entertaining, or rather saying, boring Toph and the Earth King with lists of their virtues.

"So, what do you think, Toph?" The Earth King whispers to his advisor.

"Other than being extremely boring, none of them poses any danger." Toph replies.

Later on, when Toph goes to her quarters, she 'sees' someone approaching. "Enter."

A surprised woman enters. "How did you know somebody was coming."

"Don't underestimate me." Toph replies. "What do you want?"

"Milady, I'd like to tell you I'm friends with your parents and they'd like if I married the Earth King." She says.

"Get out of here before I have you arrested for lying to the royal advisor." Toph furiously replies. The woman then leaves.

In the next morning, Toph's friends are discussing the marriage issues, except for Sokka, who's more interested in the breakfast.

"So, a woman falsely claimed to have connections to your parents so you would favor her?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes." Toph answers. "But I should have seen it coming. These people are nothing but a bunch of golddiggers."

"How awful." Katara comments.

"It's the nobility, Sugar Queen." Toph comments. "Bear with it."

"So, what are you going to do about it, Toph?" Aang asks.

"Well, I'm just gonna bear with it and pick the best one." Toph says. "Or the least bad one."

At dinner time, The Earth King, his royal advisor and his guests are enjoying tea served by Iroh, who was brought there on Toph's advice.

"Toph, are you sure he's Fire Nation Royalty?" The Earth King whispers to Toph.

"Yes." She answers.

"And why did you call him?" The Earth King asks.

Flashback begins

"Iroh, I need your help." Toph says.

"I'm honored the Grand Royal Advisor of the Earth King would ask for a humble tea server's help." Iroh replies. "What do you need me for?"

"The Earth King is seeking a wife and I need you to help keeping an eye on the candidates." Toph explains. "They'll think you'll only serve tea but you'll also evaluate her."

"Very clever, Lady Toph." Iroh says. "I'll help."

Flashback ends

"Clever, indeed." The Earth King comments. "But what if he decides to be biased towards his nation?"

"Then I'll notice it." Toph explains. "That crazy niece of his is the only one able to lie to me."

**Contrary to my initial expectations, I'll have to make another part to the wife-picking story. Please review.**


	10. Earth Kingdom Marriage

**Chapter 10: Earth Kingdom Marriage**

"A wife must be charming, kind and gentle." Toph tells Iroh. "She must be patient but can be firm when she wants to. She must have a kind heart, but also be independent enough to stand up to anyone who insults her. And the wife is... whoever you choose to be."

"I'm honored, Lady Toph." Iroh replies. He tells Toph he'd pick one of Ty Lee's sisters except that none of them seems to fit on either 'firm' or 'independent'. Then he chooses a Lady from the Earth Kingdom.

Toph's sisters are quite upset over Iroh's decision. 'How can the Dragon of the West pick some Earth Kingdom woman over us?' They think.

"What can we do?" The eldest one asks.

"I think we can do nothing." The second eldest one answers and the others nod in agreement, proving Iroh right about them not being firm or independent.

"Maybe we could sabotage the wedding." The third one suggests.

"No." The fourth one quickly replies. "Fire Lord Zuko said we might face treason charges."

"We were better off with Fire Lord Ozai." The fifth one comments.

"Quiet." The sixth one replies. "The Earth King's Royal advisor might hear it and tell the Fire Lord on us." The other five are scared now.

"Iroh was right for not picking any of them." Toph mutters to herself as she was overhearing their conversation.

One week later, the Earth Kingdom palace is full of guests, including Fire Lord Zuko, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, King Bumi of Omashu and several others.

Iroh was walking around when one of Ty Lee's sisters approaches him. "May I help you, Milady?"

"With the due respect, General Iroh, why didn't you pick me or one of my sisters?" She humbly asks.

"You all lack essential factors, except for Lady Ty Lee but she didn't show up." Iroh explains. "What happened to her?"

"She decided to remain a Kyoshi Warrior instead of returning for this chance of becoming the Earth Queen." She explains. "Can you believe that, General?"

Iroh then smiles. "Yes, indeed."

"And, to make it more humiliating, she and her circus friends were called to perform at the wedding party." She adds.

"Really?" Iroh asks. "I'd like to watch."

Later on, during the wedding ceremony, Toph is hardly resisting the urge to say 'Come on, just say _'I do'_ and let's get to the eating part'. Sokka is thinking the same.

Later on, Toph and Sokka are happily enjoying the 'eating part' when she feels two people approaching. "Mom. Dad."

"How did you know we were here?" Lord Bei Fong asks.

"I might be blind but my other senses make up for that." Toph replies. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Toph, no matter how strong you become or how much you grow up, we're your parents." Lady Bei Fong replies. "We'll always care about you. It's hard for us but we accept you no longer need our protection. We just hope we still can be part of your life."

"Can you stop the mushy talk?" Sokka asks. "I'm trying to eat."

"Sokka, please be more polite." Katara scolds her brother.

"Actually, I agree with him, Sugar Queen." Toph replies.

"Katara, let's see Ty Lee's performance?" Aang asks.

The performance is a success. After it, Ty Lee meets her sisters, hoping they'd compliment her but instead they scold him.

"Ty Lee, how could you embarrass our family like that?" The eldest one asks.

"And to think you were the only of us General Iroh would approve as the Earth King's wife." The second one adds.

"Did he say that?" Ty Lee happily asks. "I'm so happy." She then sommersaults in search for her friends. "Hi, Mai."

"Hi." Mai replies.

"Mai?" Ty Lee scaredily asks. "Were you smiling?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Mai. I knew love would do good for you." Ty Lee comments.

**Please review. Thanks to dppokegirl23 for the suggestion on what Toph should tell Iroh (see the beginning of this chapter).**


	11. AirWater Proposal

**Chapter 11: Air/Water Proposal**

The Gaang is enjoying their last day in the Earth Kingdom before their journey to the Southern Water Tribe. Noticing Aang is not with them, Toph decides to look for him. When she finds him, she hears him carving something. "Hi, Twinkle Toes, what'cha doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Aang answers.

"Don't lie to me, Twinkle Toes." Toph replies. "Now what's going on?"

"I'm carving a necklace." Aang answers. While Toph feels he's not lying, she also feels there's more to it. "Would it be an engaging necklace to Sugar Queen?"

"Is it that obvious, Toph?" Aang asks.

"Are you kidding, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asks in reply. "After all those times I've heard yours abd Sugar Queen's hearts beating faster whenever you both are close? Of course it is. So, when will you propose?"

"I'm not sure, Toph." Aang answers. "Sokka's too over protective and he might not like it. I still remember when I first learned about the engagement necklace tradition."

**Flashback begins**

Aang and Sokka are alone after Katara sorts out a misunderstanding concerning her engagement necklace. "Sokka, how does the engagement necklace work?"

Sokka, believing it to be simple curiosity sees no harm in answering. "In the Water Tribes, when a man wants to marry a woman, he carves a necklace for her and asks for her father's permission to give it to her. Once the woman is wearing the necklace, everyone in the Water Tribes who sees her will know she's engaged to whoever carved the necklace."

"So, whoever wants to marry your sister will need your father's permission to give her one of those necklaces?" Aang asks.

"Actually, with him away on the war, I could give the permission instead." Sokka explains. "But anyone asking for it would be wasting his time."

**Flashback ends**

"In that case, Twinkle Toes, you should talk to Sugar Queen's father about it since you're going to visit him anyway." Toph suggests.

"Aren't you going with us?" Aang asks.

"I have duties in the Earth Kingdom, Twinkle Toes." Toph explains. "Even if I didn't, I don't see well on ice."

"Oh." Was all Aang could reply.

The Gaang then makes a stop at Kyoshi Island to pick up Suki so she could know the place Sokka came from.

"Hi, Sokka." Suki says.

"Hi, Suki." He replies. "Ready for the travel?"

"Yes." She answers. "Has anyone proposed to your sister already?"

"Not yet." Sokka replies. "And if it depends on me, she'll never wear any engagement necklace other than the one Gran-Gran gave her."

"_Thank you, Toph"_ Aang silently tells himself.

"Sokka!" Katara scolds.

"Sokka, wouldn't it depend on either Katara herself or your father?" Suki asks.

"Well, according to the tradition of the Water Tribes, it technically depends on Dad but he won't let just anyone marry her." Sokka concedes.

"Sokka, don't you think Katara should be free to choose who she's going to marry?" Aang asks.

"Aang, Katara might be a master waterbender but I don't think she's ready for this." Sokka replies.

Later on, they go to the Southern Water Tribe. Some of the local warriors decide to put her skills to test since they find it hard to accept a woman could be a warrior as well. She soon impresses them.

Aang now talks to Hakoda. "Uh, Chief Hakoda, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Aang." Hakoda replies. "Any problem?"

"Not exactly." Aang replies. "You know, I like Katara a lot."

"We all like her, Aang." Hakoda replies.

"I mean, like in a special way." Aang explains and then shows the engagement necklace he hade for Katara.

"Aang, I'm glad you came to me but I understand Katara is independent and you should talk directly to her." Hakoda replies. "Just don't marry until both of you are old enough for this, okay?"

That night, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda are waiting for Aang and Katara. "Dad, where are Aang and Katara?"

"That afternoon, Aang asked for my permission to give Katara an engagement necklace." Hakoda answers. "And I granted it."

"What!?" Sokka asks, outraged. "Dad, how could you?"

"Aang is a good boy." Hakoda explains. "And I don't think your sister would let me keep her from marrying whoever she wants."

"You got that right, Dad." Katara replies as she and Aang enter. Katara is now wearing Aang's engagement necklace instead of Kanna's.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaims.

"Congratulations, Katara." Suki comments.

"Suki, which side are you?" Sokka asks.

"Your sister's." Suki answers as if it's not a big deal. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's been my duty to watch over my sister." Sokka explains. "She's not ready yet. She shouldn't have permission from either me or Dad."

"Sokka, have you asked for permission from any male relative of mine before giving me this necklace?" Suki maliciously asks, making Sokka blush.

**Did you like this chapter?**


	12. Fire Nation Marriage

**Chapter 12: Fire Nation Marriage**

Fire Lord Zuko is reading some documents when a royal messenger appears. "My Lord, the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe have sent replies to your wedding invitations."

"You may leave now." Zuko says after picking the messages.

"Thank you, My Lord." The messenger says and then leaves. Zuko starts reading the answers.

_ Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ I'm sending this letter to confirm that I'll attend your wedding to Mai and to tell you I proposed to Katara and she accepted. I'm so happy. We have yet to pick a wedding day for us._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Avatar Aang_

_ Fire Lord Zuko,_

_ My family will be honored to attend your wedding. I'd also like to tell you that my daughter Katara is now engaged to Aang._

_ Cordially,_

_ Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe_

Zuko can't help but feel happy for his friends. At the wedding day, he welcomes them all. "Congratulations, Zuko." Aang says.

"Congratulations to you as well, Aang." Zuko replies. "Did Sokka protest too much?"

"Nope, he was quite mild. For his standards, at least." Aang replies.

"Suki, I thought you'd come with the other Kyoshi Warriors." Mai casually comments.

"I've decided to come with my fiancé's family." Suki replies showing her engagement necklace.

The wedding takes place with no complications and the newlywed couple is now enjoying the party along with the guests. Six girls looking like each other approach the Fire Lady. "Fire Lady Mai, we're so happy for you." The six of them say in unison.

"Are you also happy to see your other sister again?" Mai asks with a bored tone.

"No." The eldest one says. "She shamed our family first by joining that circus and later for joining the Kyoshi Warriors."

"You shouldn't insult my friend like that." Mai replies, shocking the sisters.

"They still haven't learned." Toph comments with a smile.

**Please review.**


End file.
